Assassin's Creed: Mexicania
by VicPin
Summary: :AU: Lucía Domínguez era prácticamente nadie, era prácticamente una persona que pasaba desapercibida para cualquiera, como si fuera invisible ante los ojos de todos, incluyendo de la familia de su padre. No obstante, una noche un hombre entra a robar a su casa... Y desde ahí, empieza a surgir la leyenda de Mexicania. Pésimo Summary... Mejor pásenle y lean
1. Prólogo

**_Ok... Esta historia, ambientada en un Universo Alterno, surgió de mi imaginación luego de estar escuchando "Salvation of Forli", del soundtrack de Assassin's Creed 2. Me gustaría dedicar esta historia a todos los fans de Assassin's Creed, especialmente a mis paisanos de México, quienes de seguro pensarán en miles de cosas al leer el prólogo de esta historia._  
**

**_Sin más qué decir, excepto que Assassin's Creed no me pertenece ni en lo más mínimo, ya que esta historia está siendo escrita sin fines de lucro, les dejo aquí el prólogo._**

**_Un saludo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Assassin's Creed: **

**Mexicania.**

**Prólogo.**

La guerra.

Nadie había pensado que el pueblo una vez más se levantaría en armas contra los represores, nadie había pensado que las llamas de la libertad se alzaran una vez más por los hijos de esta tierra, esos hijos cansados de ver la indiferencia, la apatía y la falta de apoyo de sus familias.

Esos hijos que decidieron dejar de lado sus diferencias ideológicas y sociales, y luchar hasta la muerte, esos hijos que pedían a gritos libertad y justicia no sólo para ellos, sino para aquellos que buscan una vida mejor lejos de ser discriminado por la raza, por la forma de pensar, por el status económico…

Esos hijos que recurrieron a quien nadie jamás en su vida había pensado.

- Mexicania – escuché que me llamaran.

Me volví hacia mi interlocutor y, con una sonrisa, le pregunté:

- ¿Qué sucede, Horacio?

- El Consejo de los Rebeldes piden tu presencia para discutir estrategias militares.

- Saben bien que yo no soy una buena estratega.

- Pero sí una mejor inspiración para nuestras fuerzas.

Lo miré con curiosidad y le repliqué:

- Dile al Consejo que estaré con ellos en un momento.

- Sí, Mexicania.

Dicho eso, Horacio se retiró, dejándome a solas conmigo misma y con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

Durante ese instante, sólo en ese momento esporádico, recordé cómo había llegado a ser lo que jamás pensé que iba a ser. Me acordé de todos y cada uno de aquellos hombres y mujeres que participaron en mi formación a lo largo de mi vida no sólo en lo académico, sino también como Asesina.

Miro mis manos enguantadas y me maravillo de lo que son capaces de hacer en una situación de cualquier tipo, incluyendo una emboscada o un ataque.

Estas manos empezaron a acariciar la sangre a la edad de 20 años, prácticamente el inicio de la veintena; estas manos conocían poco de darle placer a un hombre, pero conocían más de cómo cortar el cuello de un enemigo sin otra arma que un cuchillo y un arma de fuego. Estas manos conocían muy poco de estrechar manos a altas personalidades, pero conocían más de empuñar un arma y un cuchillo y salir al campo de batalla sin confiar en nada más que en mis instintos.

Esto sí que es una ironía.

Yo, la hija ilegítima, la niña débil, la niña tonta, la niña apática, la niña solitaria, la niña ilusa, la niña ingenua, la niña sobreprotegida, la niña de quien nadie esperaba más que estudiase una carrera, me casase y tuviese muchos niños… Es, hoy por hoy, la Asesina más mortífera de la Hermandad de los Asesinos Mexicanos.

Me llamo Lucía "Mexicania" Domínguez, soy una Asesina…

Y esta es mi historia.


	2. I Anselmo y Lucía

**_Buen día, gente del fandom de Assassin's Creed! Lamento la tardanza en subir el primer episodio de este fic, aunque debí haberlo subido antes de fin de año pero no se pudo por muchas cosas. :-)._**

**_Ojalá les guste!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**I.**

**Anselmo y Lucía.**

Diciembre de 2012.

Para muchos era el mes fatídico del fin del mundo "según los mayas, las apariciones marianas y hasta los fanáticos del fin del mundo", como algunos decían, pero para los mexicanos, especialmente para aquellos que piensan agarrar sus cosas e irse de la patria, era el inicio de una nueva era en la historia del país… O más bien, el inicio del fin de la libertad que se había gozado durante los doce años en que el partido de los dictadores estuvo ausente del poder.

Lucía Domínguez sabía eso muy bien desde que tenía uso de memoria; parada en lo alto de la cúpula de la Catedral de San Ildefonso, la mujer de 22 años sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, absolutamente nada, tan siquiera empezar a estar cortando cuellos de políticos corruptos, ante el inminente retorno del Partido Conservador, la agrupación política más peligrosa de México.

No era que tuviera miedo de que algún día alguien le delatara con las máximas autoridades y le suceda alguna desgracia a su familia; no era que ella no quisiera, porque realmente sí quería contribuir a encender la chispa de una Revolución en peligro de ser silenciada… Simplemente era porque, para concientizar a la gente de que las vías pacíficas se estaban agotando y que aquellos que denunciaban y exigían a los gobernantes que deberían de pensar en el pueblo eran desaparecidos sin dejar rastro, tenía que tener al menos uno o dos aliados que creyeran con firmeza en que el país necesitaba ser rescatado por las buenas o por las malas.

Lamentablemente para Lucía, los únicos aliados que podrían apoyarla hasta el final jamás accederían a ayudarla en la enorme empresa que suponía encabezar una lucha pacífica y armada.

Ese aspecto era muy triste, porque se suponía que la Orden de los Asesinos tenía la reputación bien ganada de ser protectores de la libertad del hombre; en lugar de eso, se encontró con que la facción mexicana se había vendido irremediablemente a los enemigos de la Nación, por no decir a los Templarios.

Y si por eso no fuera todo, las otras facciones de la Hermandad prácticamente habían desechado toda comunicación con los mexicanos por semejante traición a los ideales del Credo, lo que provocó una verdadera división entre aquellos que realmente querían rescatar el propósito de su estancia en México y aquellos que decidieron irse a filas templarias.

Era ya demasiada humillación para alguien que quería hacer un gran cambio por su patria, aunque fuera una pequeña contribución, pero ella no se desanimaría. Al contrario, ella misma se estaba debatiendo entre reclutar gente para la batalla o buscar la manera de llamar la atención de la gente, de concientizarla y entonces organizar una resistencia pacífica y armada para echar de su tierra a los indeseables.

Como su abuelo paterno, Pedro Domínguez, le había dicho años atrás, las grandes batallas se inician con acciones pequeñas…

- Lucía – le llamó alguien.

La Asesina se volvió hacia su interlocutor, un hombre calvo de barbas blancas vestido con ropa desgastada y descalzo.

- ¡Don Ramiro! – le saludó la joven mientras bajaba de la cruz de la cúpula - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Don Anselmo me mandó a buscarte. Quiere hablar contigo sobre algo urgente.

- Enseguida voy. Gracias, don Ramiro.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y se marchó mientras que Lucía, ciñéndose el cinturón y acomodando bien sus guantes, se acercaba hacia las orillas del techo y, sin mayor preámbulo, ejecutaba un Salto de Fe.

**_&%&%&_**

Anselmo Arencibia, titular de la Coordinación de Salud Pública, observaba fijamente a Lucía, quien había llegado al complejo de oficinas gubernamentales ubicado en el edificio Alejandra.

Se suponía que era el día libre de la chica, quien fungía como su secretaria personal; no obstante, había un asunto que incomodaba al miembro del Gremio de los Ladrones y por el cual requería justamente de la ayuda de Lucía.

La aludida, con una mirada de sospecha, le preguntó:

- ¿Hay algo que le incomode, señor?

Anselmo se dirigió entonces a la puerta de su despacho, la cerró, bajó las persianas del cristal y, al ponerle llave de manera disimulada, se acercó a la joven y le dijo:

- Uno de los míos está siendo torturado por un miembro de la Vieja Hermandad.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Lucía preocupada.

Suspirando, Anselmo le respondió:

- Parece ser que la Vieja Hermandad se ha enterado de que mi Gremio aún tiene contacto constante con las facciones norteamericana, holandesa y rusa de la Hermandad, y que presta su apoyo en cualquier situación.

- ¡Eso no puede ser! Ustedes han cortado lazos con la Vieja Hermandad tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo es posible que se hayan enterado?

- Pues… Parece ser que hay un infiltrado en el Gremio, Lucía. Un infiltrado que le dio información valiosa a esos malditos y que con ella en su poder están tratando de atrapar a cada miembro del Gremio.

- Ok… Y supongo que me necesita para localizar a ese infiltrado y hacerle hablar, ¿no?

Anselmo sonrió quedamente.

No podía negar que Lucía era una persona instintiva que, con tan sólo exponerle los hechos, adivinaba cuándo se le necesitaba y cuándo no.

Y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso, puesto que él era una de las numerosas personas que la habían entrenado y convertido en lo que era ahora desde el momento en que había decidido tomarla bajo su protección como su pupila luego de haber visto cómo había impedido que se robaran algo de su casa años atrás.

_**&%&%&**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_Lucia, de 14 años, estaba aterrorizada, pero muy dispuesta a defenderse hasta como pudiera de aquellos dos hombres que, armados hasta los dientes, le decían piropos y trataban de ganarse su confianza con tal de amarrarla y hacerle quién sabe qué cosas en la cocina._

_Apenas había regresado a su casa luego de quitarse del funeral de su bisabuela, ya que tenía tarea por hacer. Empero, cuando entró a la casa, se encontró con aquellos sujetos, quienes estaban a punto de forzar la puerta de la habitación de su abuelo, por lo que casi iba a gritar de no ser porque uno de ellos intentó acercársele para acorralarla._

_Armada con un cuchillo, la chica esperaba el momento para asestar el golpe por si uno de los hombres intentara tocarla. Mientras tanto, los dos hombres empezaron a acercarse lentamente mientras le decían:_

_- Tranquila…No te haremos daño… Solo venimos a llevarnos un poco de tus cosas._

_- ¡Aléjense de mí! – exclamaba la chica mientras empuñaba el cuchillo con mayor fuerza._

_- Hey – le dijo uno de ellos -, si bajas este cuchillo, te dejaremos en paz e incluso nos iremos._

_- ¡No lo haré!_

_- ¡Venga, mocosa! – exclamó el otro mientras se abalanzaba encima de la chica._

_En un acto reflejo, Lucía blandió el cuchillo e intentó clavarle en el cuello al ladrón, pero éste lo esquivó con habilidad y la tomó de la mano. No obstante, aquello no desanimó a la chica, ya que ella enseguida le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna y logró zafarse de su agarre._

_El otro ladrón, por su parte, intentó agarrarla por detrás, pero ella le dio un cabezazo y le pisó el pie._

_- ¡Argh! ¡Mi nariz! ¡Pequeña mocosa!_

_- ¡Largo de aquí antes de que llame a la policía! – exclamó la adolescente mientras intentaba salir corriendo._

_- ¡Ven aquí, pequeña belicosa! _

_El ladrón la tomó de los cabellos y la agarró con fuerza mientras estiraba su mano para sacar una cuchilla oculta. Rozando la punta del arma con su cuello, le dijo con frialdad:_

_- Un movimiento más… Y te mato, putita._

_- ¡Suélteme! – suplicó Lucía._

_- Si accedes a calmarte y te disculpas conmigo y con mi compañero, te dejaré ir…_

_- ¡¿Disculparme con ustedes?! ¡¿Pero qué se han creído que son ustedes?!_

_- ¿No accederás?_

_- ¡Me calmaré… Pero jamás me disculparé con ustedes!_

_El ladrón pasó su nariz por el cabello de una sorprendida Lucía y, con una sonrisa, le comentó:_

_- Tienes un lindo olor, pequeña. Lástima que aún eres muy joven para que un hombre te toque… Porque si por mí fuera, te follaría a morir aquí mismo._

_- ¡Maldito!_

_El hombre rió y la soltó. El compañero del ladrón, por su parte, se puso a su lado y le dijo:_

_- Creo que sería mejor que nos larguemos, Anselmo. Debemos curarte esa nariz._

_- Mi nariz no importa, Roberto. De hecho, me siento honrado de haber sido golpeado por la damita que tenemos aquí._

_- ¡Cerdo! – exclamó Lucía muy enojada._

_- ¡Ea, niña! – le reprendió Roberto - ¡Al menos agradece que no seamos violadores!_

_- Tranquilo, Roberto – intervino Anselmo -. No hagas enojar de nuevo a la niña._

_Mirando repentinamente a Lucía, añadió:_

_- Eres brava y valiente. Y peleas como un varón, por lo que he visto. ¿Te enseñaron o lo aprendiste por ti sola?_

_- Nadie me enseñó – replicó Lucía, ya un poco más tranquila._

_- Eso pensé... Pero debo admitir que sabes sostener con firmeza un cuchillo y no dudas en usarlo para defenderte. Eso es bueno, si quieres saber mi opinión._

_Lucía no dijo nada. Anselmo, con un poco de cuidado, se acercó a la adolescente y logró quitarle el cuchillo para asentarlo en la pileta; mirándola a los ojos, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_- L-Lucía…_

_- Lucía… Bonito nombre… Bueno, Lucía, tristemente no nos podemos ir con las manos vacías._

_- Si lo que buscan es dinero, pues lo siento, aquí no encontrarán nada._

_- No es dinero lo que buscamos – intervino Roberto._

_- ¿Uh? _

_- Buscamos un libro – añadió Anselmo -. Un libro raro que está en esa habitación._

_- ¿Qué?... Disculpen, realmente no sé que esté pasando, pero les aseguro que mi abuelo no posee ningún libro raro._

_- ¿Ni siquiera ese que tiene este símbolo?_

_Dicho eso, Anselmo arremangó las orillas de su camisa y dejó ver un brazalete con un símbolo semitriangular plasmado en él. Lucía abrió los ojos como platos al ver aquél símbolo, cosa que para los ladrones era señal de que ella podría saber algo sobre ello._

_- Reconoces ese símbolo, ¿no es verdad? – inquirió Anselmo._

_Lucía, llena de sorpresa, se sonrojó y respondió:_

_- Lo he visto en uno de los libros de mi abuelo… Es la insignia de la Orden de los Asesinos... ¿Acaso ustedes son…? ¿Ustedes son Asesinos?_

_- Touché…_

_- Lucía – añadió Roberto -. Tu abuelo tiene algo que nosotros necesitamos urgentemente. Será cuestión de un instante que obtengamos lo que buscamos de ahí. _

_- P-pero…_

_- No nos llevaremos el libro, si eso es lo que te preocupa – replicó Anselmo -. Simplemente nos llevaremos de ese libro el documento que está dentro del forro._

_La adolescente no sabía qué hacer al respecto._

_Su abuelo le había hablado sobre los Asesinos recientemente; le había dicho que ellos eran una especie de antihéroes temidos por los francmasones, puesto que eran sus enemigos mortales. El hecho de tener a dos de ellos en su casa buscando algo que su abuelo, probablemente, tuviera en sus manos le hacía sentirse confundida._

_Anselmo, al notar la indecisión de la chica, se volvió hacia Roberto y le dijo:_

_- Ve por el libro y saca de ahí el documento._

_- Sí, Anselmo._

_- ¡Esperen! – exclamó Lucía._

_Roberto y Anselmo miraron a la jovencita, quién les dijo:_

_- ¿No pueden ustedes esperar a que regrese mi abuelo?_

_- Tristemente no podemos, Lucía – respondió Anselmo -. Nuestro líder nos está esperando… Aunque podrías decirle a tu abuelo que estuvimos aquí y que, de antemano, le agradecemos por la gentileza de guardar inocentemente el documento._

_- P-p-pero…_

_Roberto forzó la llave y entró a la habitación del abuelo de Lucía; un rato después, el hombre salió con una hoja doblada y, con una sonrisa, le dijo a Anselmo:_

_- ¡Lo tenemos!_

_- Bien…_

_- ¿Y el libro? – inquirió la chica._

_- Está bien. Lo he reparado para que no se note que le he rasgado la pasta._

_- Oh, Dios…_

_- Hey – dijo Anselmo mientras tomaba a Lucía de la mano -… Ve a la medianoche a las ruinas de la construcción que está cerca de aquí. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar…_

_- ¡Anselmo! – exclamó Roberto al apartarlo bruscamente de la chica- ¡Ella es una niña, pervertido!_

_- No le voy a hacer daño. Sólo… Sólo quiero hablar con ella. Hacerle… Una propuesta._

_La aludida se sonrojó violentamente mientras que los ladrones se marchaban de la casa por la azotea aledaña._

_**&%&%&**  
_

_- Me alegro ver que has venido, Lucía – comentó Anselmo mientras observaba a la adolescente acercársele -. Pensé que no vendrías._

_- T-Tenía… Tenía mucha curiosidad, señor Anselmo. Aparte que mi abuelo me dijo que sería mejor venir aquí._

_- Una decisión sabia, aunque algo desacertado de su parte._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque, en primer lugar, ningún padre o abuelo dejaría venir a solas a su nieta a un lugar como este sólo para charlar con un extraño como yo._

_- Bueno… Vayamos al grano… ¿Q-qué es lo que quiere de mí?_

_- Uhmmm… Veamos…_

_Sacó un cuchillo de su cinto y, extendiéndolo hacia Lucía, le dijo:_

_- Quiero ver qué tan ágil eres con un arma blanca. Atácame._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- Quiero que me demuestres qué tan fácil es para ti sostener un cuchillo. Atácame o yo intentaré violarte aquí mismo._

_Sin pensarlo más, la joven blandió el cuchillo y enseguida se enfrentó a Anselmo. Éste evadía las estocadas de la muchacha._

_- ¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacer mejor que eso! – exclamaba el hombre con intenciones de animarla._

_Lucía empezó a esforzarle por vencerle, hasta que llegó un momento en que decidió acercársele más y tratar de infringirle al menos una herida. Sin embargo, Anselmo logró derribarla y ponerse encima de ella._

_- Tienes instinto, pequeña – comentó mientras se quitaba de encima y la ayudaba a levantarse -. Tienes sin duda alguna los requerimientos necesarios para ser un Asesino._

_- N-no entiendo…_

_Con una sonrisa, el ladrón concluyó:_

_- Quiero que seas mi pupila..._

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&_**

- Quiero que descubras al infiltrado y le sonsaques la información sobre el paradero de los nuestros. Procura infringirle heridas serias, pero no lo mates. Podría ser de vital utilidad para nosotros. Te recomiendo que acudas con Roberto en caso de que necesites alguna ayuda para el éxito de la empresa.

- Lo haré.

- Bien… Puedes retirarte.

- Gracias, Anselmo.

La chica abrazó a Anselmo y se retiró de la oficina. Éste, por su parte, murmuró:

- Ten cuidado… Mi niña.


	3. II Infiltrados y Asesinos

_**¡Qué hay, mis queridos amigos! Aquí haciendo pausa una vez más de mi retiro temporal para traerles un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**II.**

**Infiltrados y Asesinos.**

Lucía miraba por los cristales del techo la reunión que se estaba llevando en ese momento en el Palacio de Gobierno. El gobernador, José Mendoza Tun, estaba siendo regañado por un alto funcionario del gobierno federal sobre un asunto del cual la Asesina tenía conocimiento desde hace tiempo.

El gobernador, en un intento de defenderse, exclamó:

- ¡Señor Marín, hemos intentado por todos los medios de localizar a ese llamado Ángel de la Muerte! No es mi culpa que la Vieja Hermandad no pueda contener a alguien que no está incorporado entre sus filas.

- ¡Maldición, Mendoza! – exclamó el tal Marín muy enojado - ¡Déjese de excusas estúpidas! Ese famoso Ángel de la Muerte nos ha estado jodiendo los planes desde que apareció en esta puerca ciudad hace dos años.

- ¡No insulte a mi ciudad, señor Marín! Mérida...

- ¡Insultaré lo que se me venga en gana! Además, me sorprende cómo es que Montesinos le haya promocionado a usted como gobernador si ni siquiera puede enfrentarse a alguien que tiene el entrenamiento de un Asesino… Y hablando de eso, Mendoza, ¿cómo vamos con la tortura del prisionero?

Suspirando hondamente, respondió:

- Ese infeliz no quiere soltar la lengua por cuanta amenaza se le profiera y por cuanta tortura se le aplique. Pero ya hablará, si es tanta su preocupación, señor Marín. Con algunos miembros de la Hermandad Lealista aplicándole sus mejores torturas, soltará la lengua y asunto concluido.

- Eso espero… Porque el Gran Maestro ya se está hartando de esperar.

Dicho eso, Marín se retiró de la oficina del gobernador.

Lucía, por su parte, pensó en ese instante en infiltrarse en el Palacio, pero tendría qué esperar hasta la noche. Mientras esperaba el momento, la chica decidió marcharse del lugar e ir a la colonia Emiliano Zapata Sur, en donde se hallaba una de las guaridas del Gremio de los Ladrones, la cual estaba liderada por Roberto Bustamante, la mano derecha de su mentor.

**_&%&%&_**

Roberto Bustamante estaba francamente preocupado ante el reporte que le hizo Lucía sobre su reciente espionaje. La joven, quien bebía un vaso de agua cortesía de Gertrudis, la esposa de Roberto, añadió:

- Anselmo me dijo que puede haber un infiltrado en su Gremio, pero para poder saber quién es, necesitaré infiltrarme en el Palacio y tener una ligera charla con el gobernador.

- No me sorprende eso de los infiltrados, aunque creo que hay que andar con cuidado en estos momentos, Lucía.

- Por eso necesitaré a algunos de tus hombres. Necesito crear una distracción para alejar a los guardias e infiltrarme tranquilamente.

- Puedes contar con ello, aunque te advierto que posiblemente esta noche no solamente te encuentres con el gobernador.

- Lo sé – replicó Lucía con amargura -… Pero él no me reconocerá con este traje. Digo, Iván podrá ser el mejor Lealista de su Hermandad, pero eso no me detendrá.

- Cuidado, Lucía… Iván Palmero fue entrenado desde su infancia por su familia según la vieja tradición de los Asesinos sirios. Te puede llevar la ventaja dado ese detalle.

- Te aseguro, Roberto, que no lo estoy subestimando. Simplemente estoy diciendo que no le tengo miedo… No mientras que él no atente contra mi familia.

_**&%&%&**_

Un joven de cabellos oscuros, ojos cafés oscuros, rostro ovalado, y de discreta musculatura oculta bajo una camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla ceñida con un cinturón negro y botas negras, esperaba pacientemente las instrucciones de Rodrigo Montesinos, el líder de la Vieja Hermandad de los Asesinos Mexicanos, también conocida como la Hermandad Lealista.

Sentado en el escritorio de la empresa que servía de fachada a la Hermandad, Rodrigo miró a los ojos a su visitante y le dijo:

- Iván, tengo un trabajo para ti.

- Lo que diga, Mentor.

- Bien… Quiero que investigues quién es el Ángel de la Muerte y cuál es su papel en los recientes disturbios en la fábrica Dondé. Quiero saber incluso si ese Ángel es o no es en realidad un Asesino traído por Anselmo Arencibia y el Gremio de los Ladrones o es un ex militar más que quiere joder al Gran Maestro.

- Entendido, señor…

- Cuento con tu discreción, Iván. Eres uno de mis mejores hombres y no me gustaría verte morir a manos de ese quien sea que anda suelto.

- Puede contar con ello, señor… Sin embargo, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.

- Adelante.

- ¿Qué hay del prisionero?

- El prisionero… ¡Je! Ese pobre infeliz no quiere soltar la lengua.

- Una lástima… Puede sernos útil si se le convence de que se pase a nuestras filas.

- Iván, la gente como Alberto Uribe no es de fácil convencimiento. Es un Asesino de la vieja escuela y esos no son de cambiar bando. Lo más probable es que esta noche muera si no logramos sonsacarle nada.

- Entiendo…

- ¿Y qué hay de Mandrágoras? ¿No te ha informado de nada nuevo sobre el Gremio?

- Hoy se supone que debía comunicarse a la una, por lo que debo irme ahora mismo a FPE Studios para coger la llamada.

Mientras ambos discutían sobre el futuro del prisionero, un pequeño micrófono incrustado debajo de la tierra de la maceta empezó a parpadear, lo que señalaba que estaba en funcionamiento y que le permitía alertar a la mujer que estaba sentada en una cafetería a varios kilómetros del complejo de oficinas Argos ubicado en Prolongación Montejo.

Junto a la mujer, un varón de unos 22 años hizo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar su rabia y su miedo por lo que acababa de escuchar en los audífonos de su iPod falso. Mirando disimuladamente a su compañera, murmuró:

- Hay que avisar a Lucía de esto.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- ¡Mozo, la cuenta por favor!

**_&%&%&_**

- Así que Luis Mandrágoras es el infiltrado – comentó Lucía con disgusto mientras bebía un sorbo de té de yerba buena en la mesa de la cocina-. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

- Y eso no es todo, Lu – comentó Diego Canché, su mejor amigo -. Montesinos envió a Iván a que realice una investigación sobre ti. Está temeroso de que el famoso Ángel de la Muerte sea en realidad un Asesino.

- ¡Ja! ¡Ese idiota de mi padre y sus temores! Si él supiera que su propia hija ilegítima es su enemiga, no dudaría en matarme.

- ¿Y qué hay de Iván? – preguntó Nelba Argüelles, su mejor amiga - ¿No crees tú que él se quedaría más que sorprendido si descubriera que la dulce e ingenua Lucía Domínguez fuera en realidad una Asesina?

Lucía se quedó callada por un momento.

No había pensado en ese detalle, si quería ser honesta consigo misma. Iván era muy conocido por ser un seductor empedernido y ese detalle lo había utilizado muy a su favor para poder pasar desapercibida entre los Lealistas e infiltrarse de incógnito en su Hermandad.

No le gustaba fingir que era la Lucía "de siempre": La Lucía que pasaba desapercibida, la Lucía cuyo corazón podía romperse cuando el novio en turno quisiera, la Lucía de la época de la secundaria, por no decir la niña solitaria débil de mente y de corazón. Quería sacar su verdadera personalidad, quería sacar a la Lucía Asesina, a la femme fatale que podía usar su encanto a su antojo en pos de sus objetivos y deshacerse de sus instrumentos por la vía educada o matarles.

Con Iván pensaba hacer lo mismo prácticamente, ya que había observado bien la maestría con la que podía fingir un sentimiento sin esfuerzo, un aspecto del cual ella había aprendido y hasta superado.

Iván la usaba a ella para crear una fachada de chico bueno, pero tal vez él nunca supo que ella le estaba usando de mejor manera para sus propósitos, especialmente para salvar a su "hermano" de armas. Una vez que haya rescatado a Uribe y matado a Mandrágoras, buscaría un modo de deshacerse de él de manera educada o, si Anselmo se lo ordenara, matarle.

- Iván no quedaría destrozado, si es que piensas que me quiere – comentó a lo último -. Simplemente quedaría decepcionado de saber quién soy yo realmente.

- Pero se ve a leguas que te quiere – se atrevió a comentar Diego.

- ¡¿Quererme?! ¡Ja! ¡Diego, amigo mío, qué ingenuo eres!

- Iván no le quiere, Diego – añadió Nelba -. Es un cretino cualquiera que cree que con sus encantos puede tener a cualquier mujer bajo sus pies. Si la quisiera, no sería un Lealista. Sería un Asesino como nosotros.

De repente el teléfono sonó.

Lucía, cogiéndolo, se echó a reír mientras exclamaba:

- ¡Hablando del rey de Roma!

Llevando un dedo hacia los labios, oprimió el botón de aceptar llamada y habló:

- ¿Hola?

_- ¿Lucía? Soy yo, Iván._

- ¡Oh, hola, Iván! ¿Cómo estás?

_- Lucía, lamento mucho decirte esto, pero no creo vernos hoy. Se me amontonó el trabajo y me dijeron que me tengo que quedar. Lo siento, nena._

- No te preocupes – fingió Lucía sin esfuerzo -. Lo entiendo. Es tu trabajo… Avísame cuándo puedes y ajusto mi horario, ¿vale?

_- Gracias, Lucía. Eres un amor…_

**_&%&%&_**

_- Te quiero _– comentó la chica mientras que Iván colgó después de decirle un "yo también te quiero".

Dejando de lado el celular, se sentó en el escritorio y suspiró.

Se sorprendió de que Lucía fuera siempre tan cordial, tan accesible y tan exasperantemente paciente con él. Todo eso era señal de que Lucía le quiere, y eso no era nada bueno para él, ya que la consideraba una pieza de ajedrez para espiar a Arencibia, el líder del Gremio de los Ladrones de Mérida.

Sentía pena por aquella chica que buscaba el cariño de un hombre; no podía culparle dada la infancia y la adolescencia que tuvo. Con un padre que le ha negado todo, desde el apellido hasta el cariño, una madre de muy mal carácter y criada "a la antigüita" por sus abuelos, era muy esperado que se comportara como una niña tierna y dulce.

Sin embargo, había algo que le dejaba en ascuas y que intentaba descubrir qué era ese algo desde que se reencontraron: Su instinto le dictaba que ella era una persona de cuidado, una persona que no dudaría en clavarle un cuchillo a traición en la espalda en cualquier momento si la situación lo requería.

No obstante, dudaba que ella fuera tan capaz de ello a pesar de todo; dudaba que alguien tan exasperantemente ingenua como Lucía fuera capaz de ser tan cruel y despiadado como para llegar a cometer una traición.

Ya ni él, que tiene la habilidad de fingir cualquier clase de sentimiento y de mostrar cualquier faceta, era así.

- ¿Otra vez en ascuas por Lucía? – le preguntó Raymundo Ordóñez, su compañero de trabajo, mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza en la mesa del escritorio de Iván.

- No puedo evitarlo, Ray – replicó Iván -. No puedo evitar pensar que Lucía puede cometer un acto de traición hacia mí. Digo, la chica me está demostrando que me quiere…

- O que está desesperada por salir de esa casa de locos.

- Es posible, pero no creo que ella sea capaz de cometer una traición contra quien sea y a quien sea. Ella es muy noble e ingenua.

- Pues no creas que toda apariencia es una realidad, Iván. ¿Ya pensaste qué decirle cuando ella deje de ser utilidad para ti?

- En eso estoy… Aunque creo que tendré qué adelantarme a eso, ya que por más que le pregunte sobre su trabajo, siempre me dice que le diero papeleo.

- Mmmm…

- El problema será su reacción. No sé cómo lo tomará.

- Depende de la excusa que le digas…

Sonó el teléfono.

Iván se reclinó para tomar el móvil y contestó:

- ¿Diga?


	4. III El prisionero

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén pasando un buen domingo con sus familias y amigos :-).**_

_**Bien, estoy aprovechando mis tiempos de descanso recreativo tras una semana de locura en el trabajo (soy promotora de lectura) para publicar este capítulo que lo había escrito con anterioridad y aprovechar a su vez este espacio para informarles que la encuesta ya está próxima a cerrar; sólo les diré que hay empate entre un par de fics, lo que indica que posiblemente exista la posibilidad de que tenga que abrir una nueva encuesta y dejar que ustedes decidan qué fic voy a continuar en estas vacaciones de verano, o eso o que alguien otorgue un voto decisivo en esta contienda tan cerrada que he visto en los fics.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fic. ¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**III.**

**El prisionero.**

- ¡¿Dónde está Alberto Uribe?! – preguntó Lucía mientras jalaba lentamente la cuerda que tenía atada una de las ocho cuchillas atravesadas en los brazos, piernas, costados y manos de Luis Mandrágoras, supuesto miembro del Gremio de los Ladrones.

- ¡No lo sé! – respondió Mandrágoras con un quejido de dolor - ¡Te juro que no lo sé!

- ¡Mientes! – y dicho eso, tiró con fuerza una de las cuerdas, logrando arrancar un pedazo de carne de la pierna izquierda- ¡¿Dónde está Uribe?!

Mandrágoras lanzó un grito de dolor al instante.

Horas atrás, Lucía había emboscado a Mandrágoras cuando él iba camino a la colonia Miraflores, justamente por el oriente de Mérida. En aquella colonia le esperaba Alberto Ríos, uno de los Lealistas enviados por Montesinos a intercambiar información sobre los movimientos del Gremio de los Ladrones. Sin embargo, un miembro del Gremio había salido en su camino fingiendo ser Ríos, quien había muerto a manos de Diego, y acto seguido, lo adormilaron con cloroformo, sólo para despertarse con fuertes dolores en distintas partes del cuerpo.

Lucía, por su parte, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

El tiempo se estaba acabando y no había manera en que Mandrágoras confesara la ubicación de Uribe. No quería llegar al extremo de amenazarle con quitar la vida de su familia, pero viendo que el hombre no cedía e insistía en su respuesta, no tuvo otra opción.

- Si no confiesas ahora – murmuró la mujer de manera sombría -… Tu hijo pequeño será el que pague por cada gota de sangre que haya derramado Uribe.

Mandrágoras abrió los ojos como platos.

- Sólo… Imagínatelo – decía Lucía con una fingida seriedad y placer mientras se paseaba a su alrededor -. Empezaría primero por enterrarle el cuchillo en su piernita, viéndolo llorar y sufrir como el perro de Hortelano… Luego lo descuartizaría… Vivo…

- ¡NO! ¡MI HIJO NO! –gritó Uribe muy alterado - ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO!

- ¡CONFIESA ENTONCES Y DEJARÉ A TU HIJO EN PAZ! – alzó la voz la joven al acercarse al hombre ensangrentado - ¡¿Dónde está Uribe?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!

Mandrágoras, con los labios temblando, respondió:

- P-P-Prisión… Prisión Mulsay…

- ¿Seguro?...

- S-

- ¡¿Estás seguro?!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡¿Qué más?!

- É-él… Él… Él morirá… E-esta noche… S-si… S-si…

Lucía, alarmada ante la realidad de la situación, se apartó y, volviéndose hacia un par de hombres que estaban de pie presenciando la tortura, dijo:

- Hay que ir a la Prisión Mulsay, entonces…

Al desviar su mirada a Mandrágoras, añadió:

- Gracias por tu… Gentileza, Mandrágoras. Nos has ayudado hoy a salvar una vida…

Mandrágoras miró con odio a la Asesina; ésta, devolviéndole la mirada, sacó una cuchilla oculta y le dijo:

- A cambio de la tuya.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo, la Asesina clavó su cuchilla en el cuello, diezmando su vida de manera instantánea.

**_&%&%&_**

La Prisión Mulsay era uno de los complejos carceleros más poblados de México; con una extensión de 7890 hectáreas, el lugar era el nido de la peor plaga que azotaba no sólo a Yucatán, sino también al país entero. Lo que caracterizaba al lugar era que ahí convivían narcotraficantes, homicidas, ladrones, extorsionadores, secuestradores y hasta traficantes de personas, todos revueltos en cada una de sus celdas.

Lucía, quien observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, sabía bien que entrar a aquella prisión era un suicidio, puesto que la mayoría de los prisioneros tenían nexos con los Templarios y con los Lealistas. Sin embargo, debía sacar a su compañero de la Hermandad de aquél nido de víboras antes de que Iván Palmero arribe en cualquier momento.

Sin perder más tiempo, decidió infiltrarse en la fortaleza fuertemente vigilada.

Corrió hacia la pared norte del complejo; amparándose de la oscuridad de la noche, la joven Asesina empezó a escalar hacia la punta, la cual estaba alambrada con púas metálicas electrificadas. Por suerte, ella traía consigo unas herramientas especiales para cortar las púas e introducirse en el lugar.

Al cortar el alambre y entrar con éxito a territorio enemigo, la joven mujer llevó un dedo a su oído derecho y murmuró:

- Ya estoy dentro.

_- Enterada_ – replicó Nelba, quien estaba al otro lado del complejo.

- ¿Hay una forma rápida de hallar a Uribe?

_- Por el momento tendrás que recorrer todos los pasillos en lo que yo accedo a las cámaras de seguridad para buscar su celda._

- Bien… Cualquier información que obtengas, házmelo saber… Porque presiento que esta noche va a ser muy larga.

_**&%&%&**_

- Oh, Dios mío… - murmuró Iván al entrar a la recámara a donde una llamada a su celular le había guiado gracias al rastreo de la misma.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó José Castellanos, su compañero, mientras se acercaba al cadáver de quien fuera una vez Luis Mandrágoras - ¡El muy infeliz sí que sabe torturar a sus prisioneros! ¡Dios, mira esto! Cuchillos atados a cuerdas, clavados a su vez en las piernas, manos, pies… Aquí en los costados incluso… Lo que permiten hasta ahora mantenerlo en suspenso del suelo.

- ¿Puedes determinar la hora probable de su muerte? – inquirió Abril Sosa, otra compañera de Iván, muy preocupada.

- Sí – respondió Castellanos -… Y ya creo que no será difícil a juzgar por la herida mortal que tiene en el cuello… Y la temperatura del cuerpo.

- ¿Uh?

- Mandrágoras tiene 2 horas de muerto.

- ¿Dos horas? – inquirió Iván mientras analizaba la escena de tan espantosa muerte.

- Sí, amigo mío. Dos horas… O sea que el hombre sufrió antes, como lo podemos ver aquí, en la pierna izquierda – dijo Castellanos mientras señalaba la herida del lugar indicado -. Dios, realmente el infeliz lo torturó hasta morir.

- O simplemente lo mató luego de obtener lo que quería – concluyó Abril -. No hay duda, señores… Esto solamente lo ha hecho una sola persona: El Ángel de la Muerte…

- Un Asesino – añadió Iván mientras observaba con detenimiento la pared.

- ¿Un Asesino?

- Sí…

Abril y José se acercaron a Iván, quien les señalaba un símbolo de estilo francmasónico dibujado con la sangre de Mandrágoras en la pared con el escudo nacional en medio de él. Abril, reconociendo en aquél símbolo la insignia de los Asesinos, se volvió hacia Iván y le dijo:

- Debemos decírselo al Mentor.

- No – ordenó Iván -. No sabemos realmente si es un Asesino o es alguien que finge ser uno de ellos.

- Pues para mí está muy claro que lo es, Iván – intervino José.

- Los Asesinos no te torturan de manera salvaje. Te torturarán con las técnicas típicas de las prisiones militares, pero no con este… Método, ni mucho menos dejan su insignia a simple vista. No, amigo… La persona que lo hizo es el Ángel de la Muerte… Un imitador o admirador de los Asesinos.

_O un Asesino de verdad_, concluyó en su mente.

_**&%&%&**_

Lucía caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos. Sus pasos quedos impedían que fuera detectada tanto por los residentes como por los guardias, salvo que tuvo que ejecutar a dos de los últimos, quienes la habían visto "pasearse" por los pasillos de su vigilancia.

La prisión era bastante grande, lo admitió; Uribe podría estar en cualquier lugar, si es que no lo habían matado aún…

_- Encontré a Uribe _– dijo Nelba en el micrófono.

- ¡Bien! ¿Dónde está?

_- Estás cerca, de hecho. Está en lo que en las prisiones se le conoce como "el hoyo". Está ubicado en el pasillo derecho._

- Enterada. Ya estoy en camino.

_- Ten cuidado. En cualquier momento los Lealistas podrán llegar._

- Gracias, amiga mía. Avísame cuando los divises.

_- Entendido. Cambio y fuera._

Lucía caminó un poco más rápido hacia la única celda que había en ese lado de la prisión; al acercarse a la ventana, observó que todo estaba oscuro. Tomando todas las precauciones necesarias, Lucía empezó a tocar la puerta con los nudillos en repetidas ocasiones; aquellos toques decían en clave Morse quién era ella y que lo iba a sacar de ahí.

Después sacó de su cabello una horquilla y de su brazalete una cuchilla oculta; empezó a manipular la chapa de la puerta con paciencia hasta abrirla. Lo que contempló ella al poner un pie la hizo sentir una ola de indignación y furia.

Amarrado a una silla, ensangrentado y con evidentes marcas de golpes, se hallaba Alberto Uribe, el líder de la barricada del barrio de Santiago Apóstol. Parecía que no había dormido en días; su piel tenía cortes recientes y antiguos y su rostro estaba desfigurado por quién sabe qué tortura hayan aplicado los Lealistas.

- ¡Alberto! – exclamó la joven al correr hacia él.

- ¿L-L-Lucía…? – pronunció el hombre con voz entrecortada.

- ¡Dios mío, Alberto! - dijo Lucía mientras le cortaba las cuerdas - ¡Malditos perros, los mataré!

- Lucía…

- Tranquilo… Ya estoy aquí…

- Lucía, t-ten c-cuidado…

- Shhh… Guarda tus energías. Vine aquí a sacarte.

Sin darle oportunidad a que hablara, la joven llevó un brazo a sus hombros y empezó a caminar con él a cuestas por el pasillo.

- Nelba – llamó -, Nelba… Envía a Diego a por un médico, ¡pronto! Está muy mal herido…

_- ¡Oh, Dios mío!_

- ¡No hay tiempo!

_- Enterad- ¡Lucía, los Lealistas! ¡Están ahí!_

- Mierda… Nelba, búscame una salida libre de guardias, la que sea, cualquiera es válida.

- Yo puedo ayudarte – le dijo una voz.

Lucía se volvió hacia la izquierda.

Uno de los prisioneros, de unos 25 años aproximadamente y quien al parecer había observado o escuchado todo, estaba de pie entre las rejas con una mirada curiosa y nada agradable dirigida hacia la Asesina.

Con desconfianza, Lucía le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo sé que eres de fiar?

- ¡Vaya, instintiva la chiquilla! – exclamó el prisionero con una sonrisa – Me gustan las mujeres instintivas.

- Oye, no tengo tiempo para bromas…

- Yo tampoco. Pronto los hombres que torturan a tu amigo estarán por aquí y tú quieres escapar, ¿no?

Lucía hizo una nota mental de buscar un motivo para matar al sujeto la próxima vez que se infiltre en esa prisión. Suspirando hondamente, replicó:

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- Uhmmm… Quieres negociar, ¿eh?

- ¿A… cambio… de…qué?

- Bueno… Uhmmm… Veamos… ¿Qué te parece una noche tú y yo juntos? Hace dos años que no vacío las pelotas en una linda mujer como tú.

- Pobre de aquella a quien le haya tocado ser tu novia, si es que no eres un violador serial.

- No soy un violador. Me aprisionaron por extorsión y chantaje…

De repente se empezaron a oír unas pisadas.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Lucía – Nelba, ¿ya encontraste una salida?

_- Hay una, pero esos perros están en ese mismo camino. Tendrás que idear una forma de esconderte y quedarte ahí un buen tiempo._

- Maldición…

Volviéndose hacia el prisionero, le dijo con derrota:

- Te sacaré de aquí si nos escondes a mí y a mi amigo en tu celda.

- Eso y una noche contigo, preciosa – replicó el hombre.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Bien! ¡Sacarte de aquí y dormir contigo!

- ¿Es un trato?

- ¡Sí, es un trato! – respondió Lucía ya desesperada.

El prisionero, sonriente, fue hacia su cama y debajo de la almohada sacó una llave; se dirigió entonces a la reja y, al insertar la llave en el hoyo, abrió la reja y dijo:

- Bienvenida, señorita.

Lucía arrastró a Uribe hacia la celda y lo colocó con sumo cuidado debajo del camastro del extorsionador mientras que éste cerraba la reja y escondía la llave debajo de la almohada.

- Sube a la cama de arriba, envuélvete y finge dormir – indicó el reo -. Cuando todo haya pasado, te aviso.

- ¿Y tu compañero? – inquirió la joven.

- Enculándose con el de al lado.

Sin perder más tiempo, subió al camastro, se envolvió con las sábanas y fingió dormir justo en el momento en que un grupo de hombres pasaban frente a la celda.

Entre las voces, la Asesina pudo reconocer a dos de ellas: la del gobernador Mendoza y la de Iván.

_Definitivamente esta será una noche larga…_, pensó Lucía.

- Ahora es el momento – dijo el prisionero al levantarse -. Vengan.

- No – dijo Lucía – Ellos se darán cuenta pronto de que mi amigo no está.

- Pero no saldrán por la reja – replicó el prisionero mientras corría el inodoro de la pared -, sino por aquí. Vengan…

Sin opciones por quedar, Lucía tomó a Uribe, quien estaba desmayado y, rogando por salir del lugar viva y que Uribe pueda sobrevivir, se adentró en el angosto hoyo…

- No podrás cargar a tu herido tú sola – comentó el prisionero -. Te ayudaré…

- Vaya… Gracias…

- Adrián – se presentó el prisionero -. Adrián López.

- Lucía Domínguez.

- Bien, Lucy…

- Lucía, si eres tan amable de llamarme así.

- Bien, Lucía… Como creo que eres mujer de palabra, te ayudaré con tu herido…

- ¡Ha escapado! – se escuchó una exclamación.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Lucía, tú primero!

La chica obedeció y se adentró en el improvisado pasadizo seguida de Adrián, quien cargaba a Uribe en sus espaldas. Tras pasar un par de horas en el hoyo y sin prestar atención a la oscuridad que les rodeaba, finalmente pudieron divisar una luz.

Lucía no estaba segura si todo eso era una trampa o era realmente un escape, pero aún así decidió confiar en su instinto y prepararse mentalmente para todo, incluso para la muerte.

- ¡Lucía! – exclamó una voz conocida mientras le tendían la mano para ayudarle a salir.

Nelba y Diego estaban junto al improvisado hoyo cubierto con unas hierbas, ya que la señal de rastreo de Lucía los había guiado hacia allá. Después ayudaron a Adrián y a Uribe, quien apenas estaba empezando a ganar consciencia.

- ¡Cielos, está muy mal herido! – exclamó Antonio Escárcega, un compañero del Gremio de los Ladrones, mientras examinaba a Alberto – Hay que llevarlo rápidamente a la guarida de Rivera y vigilar su estado de salud.

- ¿Se recuperará? – inquirió Lucía.

- Es fuerte. Por supuesto que lo hará.

- Bien.

Volviéndose hacia Adrián, le dijo:

- Bien, Adrián, ya estás fuera, ya eres libre… Aunque creo que nos debes una explicación…

- ¿Respecto al hoyo? ¡Je!

- Si sabías de ese hoyo, ¿por qué no has escapado antes?

- Bueno, el hoyo es uno de los cinco conductos de la prisión en donde los narcotraficantes y los contrabandistas intercambian su mercancía con los de afuera. Si no quise escapar, es porque apenas ayer ingresé a este lugar.

- ¡¿Ayer?! – exclamó Nelba.

- Sí… Y ahora, si me disculpan, volveré a mi celda. No quiero levantar sospechas de que escapé.

Sin mayor preámbulo, Adrián se agachó y estuvo a punto de entrar al hoyo. No obstante, el frío metal de un arma y una pregunta le impidieron entrar:

- Sabías que íbamos a por Uribe, ¿no es así?

El joven, sin ninguna prisa, respondió:

- Sí y no. Sí sabía que alguien iría por él… Pero jamás me imaginé que aún hubiera verdaderos Asesinos en este país.


	5. IV Jurando venganza

_**Hola a todos! **_

_**Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo de este multichapter que lo tengo abandonado y por el cual hasta ahora tengo cierta inspiración. ¡Ojalá les guste!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**IV.**

**Jurando venganza.**

Adrián López Calderón observaba el vasto panorama de la ciudad de Mérida desde lo alto de la cúpula de la catedral.

El Asesino, oriundo de España, había llegado a Mérida con el claro objetivo de asesinar a Iván Palmero, uno de los Lealistas de alta peligrosidad y la mano derecha de Rodrigo Montesinos, líder de la que alguna vez fuera la Hermandad de los Asesinos Mexicanos.

Sus razones eran meramente personales, por no decir el hecho de vengar la muerte de su querido hermano Armando López. Armando había fallecido dos años atrás gracias a una emboscada tendida por el temible Lealista, quien se había ganado su confianza fingiendo ser uno de los suyos.

Por ese hecho tan lamentable, los Asesinos españoles, así como las demás facciones de la Hermandad, habían decidido retirar todo apoyo a la Hermandad Mexicana tras descubrir que ésta se había sometido a la voluntad de los Templarios.

Sin embargo, los únicos a los que jamás se ha retirado la ayuda y el apoyo fueron los Gremios de las Prostitutas y de los Ladrones, quienes habían permanecido leales al Gremio de los Asesinos y con quienes han mantenido contacto… Aunque no se esperaba encontrarse con que ambos gremios contaran con la ayuda de aquella linda joven que vestía las ropas del Asesino y había abrazado el Credo dos años atrás.

Adrián sonrió.

Lucía Domínguez, hija ilegítima del mismísimo Rodrigo Montesinos con la hija de uno de los grandes colaboradores de la Hermandad hasta la muerte. La joven en cuyas manos habían expirado muchas vidas en solo dos años de estar activa como Asesina.

Cosa interesante era ver cómo la joven rechazada por la mayoría de las personas que le rodeaban convertirse en toda una _femme fatale_ a medida en que Arencibia y compañía la entrenaran en las viejas artes de la Hermandad.

Montesinos era un tremendo idiota al pensar en que su hija ilegítima no haría el menor daño a una mosca e Iván Palmero era un pendejo si se creía en toda la fachada de la dulce niña criada a la antigua. Ninguno de los dos se había imaginado que aquella mujer podría convertirse en su peor pesadilla.

Había visto pelear a la joven contra cinco hombres durante el escape de la Prisión Mulsay con un cuchillo y su hoja oculta como únicas armas para defenderse a pesar de contar con armas de fuego.

Esa clase de precaución y de cautela solamente lo había observado en los Asesinos más experimentados, lo que le hizo figurar que Lucía tal vez se había iniciado en la Hermandad desde que era una niña.

- Hermosa vista, ¿no te parece?

Adrián se volvió y, con una sonrisa, le replicó a su inesperada compañera:

- Me recuerda un poco a la ciudad de Granada. Je… Me imagino que mi hermano se sentiría igual si él… Viviera.

Lucía, con comprensión, se acercó a Adrián y le dijo:

- No es tu culpa que tu hermano haya muerto.

- Lo es cuando debí acompañarle.

- No… Nadie tiene la culpa.

- ¿Ni siquiera ese hijo de puta de Iván Palmero?

Lucía cambió de semblante y replicó:

- Eso… Ya es hablar de otra cosa…

- Debo encontrarle… Debo matarlo.

- Matarlo no resolverá nada, Adrián…

- Eso lo dices tú, pero él asesinó a mi hermano.

- ¿Y crees que matarlo te lo devolverá?

Adrián desvió su mirada hacia el paisaje; Lucía, preocupada, puso una mano en el hombro del español y le dijo:

- Adrián, la venganza no siempre te traerá justicia. Al contrario: Te traerá más dolor y desdicha de la que podrías soportar.

- Es posible que así sea… Pero quiero hacerle pagar a Iván su muerte y su traición.

- Todo a su debido tiempo, Adrián… Todo a su debido tiempo.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡¿Un Asesino?! – exclamó Montesinos muy sorprendido tras escuchar el reporte de Iván.

- No hay duda alguna de que fue un Asesino, señor – se defendió Iván.

- ¿Podría un Asesino dejar pistas sobre sí mismo así como así? – inquirió Fabiola Montesinos, la hija de Rodrigo – Perdona mi franqueza al poner en duda tus palabras, Iván, pero no creo que haya sido un Asesino el que esté detrás del escape de Uribe.

- Puedes creer todo lo que quieras, Fabiola, pero creo que nos estamos enfrentando a un Asesino.

- ¿Y en qué te basas para afirmar semejante suposición, Palmero? – replicó Montesinos.

- Mandrágoras, antes de morir, me había comentado que Arencibia tiene un aliado invaluable dentro de la Coordinación de Salud Pública que le recaba información sobre nuestras actividades de manera camuflada bajo la persona del Ángel de la Muerte.

- Imposible – replicó Fabiola -. Cada semana inspeccionamos a todos nuestros agremiados para verificar que no hay ningún infiltrado. Ese Ángel de la Muerte puede ser alguien de fuera.

- Pues creo que esas verificaciones ya no son tan infalibles, Fabiola. Mandrágoras me comentó que esa persona se infiltra con la misma facilidad que cuando sale de la organización.

Montesinos empezó a reflexionar mientras Iván y Fabiola discutían.

Iván tenía razón en ese punto para afirmar que el Ángel de la Muerte podría ser un Asesino, uno muy experimentado a juzgar por los problemas que les había causado desde hace dos años.

Sin embargo, tenía la duda de quién podría ser y cómo podía infiltrarse frente a sus narices sin ser detectado, a menos que…

- Iván – interrumpió la conversación -… ¿Qué me cuentas de Lucía?

- ¿Lucía? – replicó el joven - Nada nuevo.

- Dudo mucho que Lucía sepa algo sobre las actividades de su jefe – añadió la chica socarronamente -. Ella es la chica del café.

- Pero no está de más mantenerla interesada en Iván, hija. Posiblemente ella sea alguien muy desconfiada.

- Con todo respeto, señor – comentó Iván -, pero concuerdo con Fabiola en que Lucía no sepa nada sobre las actividades de su jefe. Ella es una simple secretaria, no una informante. Honestamente creo que lo mejor será cortar con ella por lo sano.

- No – enfatizó Montesinos -. Creo que ella puede saber cosas que no haya querido decirte. Además, ¿no me has dicho que ella admira al Ángel de la Muerte?

- Papá – protestó Fabiola -, Iván está diciendo la verdad. Lucía no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- Sí, señor – dijo Iván -. Ella es su admiradora, pero dudo mucho que ella tenga contacto alguno con él.

- Por eso quiero que la mantengas interesada por un tiempo más… No sabemos si ella te esté ocultando algo, Iván.

**_&%&%&_**

_¿Ocultarme algo…?_

- ¿Iván? – le llamó una voz.

Iván sacudió la cabeza.

Volviéndose hacia Lucía con una sonrisa, replicó:

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Pasa algo? Te noto muy extraño.

- ¿Extraño? ¿Yo? ¡Je! ¡Lucía, qué cosas dices!

- Te veo muy ensimismado… ¿Es algo del trabajo?

- Bueno…

_Ella es ingenua e inocente,_ pensó mientras veía como ella lo miraba en espera de una respuesta._ Dudo mucho que ella sepa sobre los Asesinos y los Templarios… Dudo mucho que ella sepa que la involucré sin querer en esto._

- La verdad, Lucía, sí es un problema del trabajo.

- Oh… Lamento escuchar eso. ¿Quieres desahogarte?

- ¿Eh? No, Lucía, no quisiera agobiarte con problemas. Mejor… Mejor tomemos el café, que se nos enfría, ¿ok?

La chica rió.

_Definitivamente ella desconoce lo que está sucediendo_.

Mientras él bebía su café con cierta intranquilidad, Lucía pensaba:

_Tengo el presentimiento de que él trata de cortarme por lo sano y excluirme así de esta guerra. Lo que no sabe es que yo soy una Asesina y que podría matarle si pudiera… Pobre ingenuo._

Ella sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado a que él algún día la descubriera, pero aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto, no mientras pudiera investigar más sobre los planes que los Templarios tuvieran para México, su hogar, su patria…

Su mundo…

- Lucía – le llamó Iván -… Quisiera preguntarte algo.


	6. V Dudas (I)

**V.**

**Dudas (I).**

- ¿Dime? – replicó Lucía un tanto extrañada.

Iván asentó su taza y, con nerviosismo, le preguntó:

- ¿Q-q-qué…? ¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente tu jefe?

- ¿Don Anselmo? Bueno… Él es el titular de la Coordinación de Salud Pública Estatal. ¿Por qué?

- ¿No has notado algún comportamiento raro que te cause curiosidad o algo?

- No.

- ¿Ni siquiera dijo algo sobre, no sé, Asesinos y Templarios?

- ¿Disculpa?

_Mierda…_, se reprendió Iván.

- Iván, ¿qué es lo que intentas decirme?

_Parece ser que mi padre sospecha algo_, pensó la chica con seriedad.

- Bueno – respondió el joven -… Olvídalo. Olvídalo, Lucía, no… No es nada.

- Iván…

- No es nada – le cortó el hombre con frustración -. Sólo olvídalo, ¿quieres?

Lucía guardó silencio.

Su instinto le dictaba que Iván tenía una misión entre sus manos, una misión que podría involucrar la vida de su mentor y padre putitativo. Así mismo, sospechaba que posiblemente su padre, el líder de los Lealistas, estuviera decidida a dar con ella, el Ángel de la Muerte, por lo que estaría presionando a Iván para que ella a su vez se viera presionada en responderle a todas sus preguntas de una manera "ingenua".

Iván, por su parte, miraba de reojo como Lucía se terminaba de tomar su café. Silenciosamente se reprochó a sí mismo por haber ido directamente al grano, ya que temía que Lucía pudiera empezar a hacer preguntas sobre los grupos que él había mencionado de manera indebida, poniéndola junto a su familia en un severo peligro.

Y la muerte de una persona inocente como ella era lo que menos quería tener en su conciencia.

- P-perdona por lo de hace un rato – se disculpó -… Yo… Yo leí un libro sobre conspiraciones, ¿sabes? Un libro muy loco el cual no te recomendaría leer si no quieres acabar como yo: Todo neurótico.

- Mmmm… No hay problema…

- Je…

- Aunque despertaste mi curiosidad sobre los Asesinos y los Templarios. De hecho, es un tema muy interesante.

Iván levantó la vista con sorpresa.

Lucía, pensando con rapidez, le mintió:

- Lo poco que sé de la Orden de los Asesinos es que fue fundado en el Imperio Persa por un tal Hassan Ibn-Sabah, también llamado "El Viejo de la Montaña" por ser un hombre sabio y de gran habilidad política. La Orden fue fundada por motivos políticos, prácticamente en contra de un visir cuyo nombre no recuerdo muy bien por asuntos de esa índole. La orden recibió ese nombre porque sus miembros, antes de ejecutar sus asesinatos, consumían hashish.

Bebiendo su último sorbo de café, añadió:

- Los Templarios son otro cantar. Surgieron en las Cruzadas como un grupo religioso militar con funciones de proteger a los peregrinos que iban a Jerusalén, aunque después empezaron a amasar grandes fortunas y poder, llegando a ser los banqueros de una buena parte de Europa. Esa situación, según leí en Wikipedia, no gustó para nada a los gobernantes ni a la Iglesia Católica, la cual terminó por acusarles de herejes y de quemar en la hoguera… O al menos eso es lo que leí en varios libros que tengo.

Calló disimuladamente y observó con curiosidad la reacción de Iván. Éste se sintió repentinamente aliviado, tanto así que, tomando la mano de la Asesina, le dijo:

- Eres increíble, Lucía. Debo admitirlo.

_Me alegro de que no sepas nada de ambos grupos; es más, prefiero que no te enteres nunca de quién era realmente tu abuelo Pedro_, replicó mentalmente.

- Uhmmm… ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió Lucía "inocentemente".

- Porque se ve que eres una chica inteligente que gusta aprender de todo… Y me gustan las chicas inteligentes, ¿sabes?

Lucía le dio un beso en la mejilla de manera repentina, causando que Iván se sonrojara.

- Gracias por el cumplido – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Iván le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, a varios metros de ellos, justamente detrás de los muros de la cocina, Adrián los observaba con cierta satisfacción y malicia a la vez. Satisfacción porque había visto cómo Lucía usaba a su entera voluntad los encantos femeninos con los cuales fue dotada, y malicia porque pronto tendría la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de su hermano.

Tal vez su hermano no regrese de la muerte una vez que le haya atravesado su cuchilla a Iván, pero Adrián tenía toda la certeza de que sólo así podría liberar todo el odio que sentía hasta ese momento contra todo lo que representaba al Gremio Lealista.

Por ahora, solamente se contentaría con mirar detrás de la cocina cómo su enemigo intenta poner sus labios en los de la aparentemente inocente Lucía, quien para colmo tenía qué fingir interés por ese gilipollas engreído.

**_&%&%&_**

- Iván sí que es un idiota – comentó Adrián mientras que él y Lucía observaban el anochecer desde la cúpula de la Catedral.

- No lo es – replicó Lucía con tranquilidad -. Él finge muy bien el serlo.

- Vaya… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Y dime, mi querida colega, ¿qué tanto dijo ese idiota hoy?

- Mucho… Y en pocas palabras.

- ¿Mucho?

- Sí. Mi padre lo está presionando para que él me sonsaque información sobre Anselmo y tal vez sobre mí, aunque fue muy deliberadamente descuidado al mencionar a los Asesinos y a los Templarios.

Adrián la miró muy contrariado mientras que la mexicana añadía:

- Me preguntó si Anselmo había mencionado sobre ambos grupos, a lo que le dije que no, pero que el tema estaba interesante. De ahí que lo cogí con susto, aunque después de explicarle los datos históricos, se sintió aliviado.

- ¿Se sintió o fingió sentirlo?

- Lo sintió. Lo pude ver en su rostro… Y eso es algo que me sorprendió en parte. Digo, él, el hombre más frío de los Lealistas, el que finge escucharte con interés... Él sintió alivio de que "no supiera nada" sobre los Asesinos y los Templarios… ¡Je, si él supiera que sé quién fue realmente mi abuelo!

- Si lo supiera, se decepcionaría… Para él eres la ingenua Lucía…

_- Su_ ingenua Lucía. Soy su novia desde hace unas horas, para colmo de males.

- Una desgracia que resulta ser un sacrificio… Bienvenida a nuestro mundo, querida.

Lucía se echó a reír mientras que Adrián, esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro, reflexionó. Por alguna razón, la risa de Lucía emitía vida, emitía un sueño, emitía un optimismo que no era fácil de encontrar en la gente.

Era una risa que deseaba escuchar siempre.

**_&%&%&_**

_Lucía… ¡Niña ingenua e inocente me tenías qué resultar!_

Con aquella frase, Iván contemplaba el anochecer desde el balcón de su casa en Chelem, lugar a donde se retiró a tomar una bocanada de aire antes de regresar a Mérida al día siguiente.

_No quería involucrarte en algo del cual tú desconoces por entero. Es más, dudo mucho que sepas que tu abuelo fue un gran colaborador de los Asesinos y que…_

Tragó en seco.

- Perdóname, Lucía… – murmuró.

_Yo lo maté._


End file.
